Two elflings
by M0R0N
Summary: Elrond and Thranduil meet for the first time in Lindon NO SLASH
1. Departure and frogs

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's  
  
AU Elrond is growing up in Lindon and Thranduil, son of Oropher who was the King of Greenwood, is sent to stay there for a while. Gil-Galad tell Glorfindel and Erestor that are to take care of them. Exactly how hard will their job be? Ages: Elrond: 134 Thranduil: 74 Glorfindel: 4254 Erestor: 5243 Oropher: 4192 Note: People who have read Three Elflings may see a similarity with Elrond and Thranduil's behavior here and there. I guess this can count as a prequel, but their ages won't make sense between these two fics In here, Elves mature at 2000  
  
"But Ada, I would rather stay with you," wailed Greenwood's Prince.  
  
"No Thranduil, you will be safer in Lindon. Greenwood does not have the power of one of the Three," Oropher sighed. He hated to see his only child  
  
sad like that, but Orcs were starting to attack his woodland realm. Gil- galad had one of the Three, so no doubt Thranduil will be safer in his realm of  
  
Lindon.  
  
"Then why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Because, son, I am the King here. If the King were to leave his kingdom, the kingdom would surely fall into chaos."  
  
"I thought you said that Greenwood was already in chaos."  
  
"A different kind," Oropher smiled, "Now go pack your things, you leave tomorrow." Thranduil, as sad as he was to leave his father, knew that he  
  
was right. Reluctantly, he went to his room and packed his things.  
  
  
  
"Thranduil, I will come get you as soon as I can. Now, when you get there, please behave. And here, take this." Oropher said as he handed Thranduil  
  
a small knife with a silver handle. Sapphires and rubies decorated the hilt. Thranduil, trying to hold back his tears, said,  
  
"I'll be good Ada." He mounted his pony, Ryad, and rode off with his escort.  
  
(This part wasn't really humorous was it?)  
  
"ELROND, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Glorfindel was chasing Elrond through all of Lindon. That little elfling had managed to irritate  
  
him-again. Elrond knew of Glorfindel's fear of frogs and had put one in his bed. He finally caught the elfling's collar and dragged him back.  
  
"Elrond, I expect you won't act like this when Prince Thranduil arrives from Greenwood?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. It's one of the great mysteries of life." Glorfindel sweatdropped. Erestor ran up to them, telling them,  
  
"Prince Thranduil Oropherion has arrived, Glor."  
  
"Well, Elrond. You heard Erestor. Let's go."  
  
"What if I didn't hear him?" Glorfindel, once again, sweatdropped.  
  
Should I continue? If I do, the rest of the chapter will be a lot funnier than this one. Let me know in a review. 


	2. Glue is a powerful weapon

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's  
  
AU Elrond is growing up in Lindon and Thranduil, son of Oropher who was the King of Greenwood, is sent to stay there for a while. Gil-Galad tells Glorfindel and Erestor that are to take care of them. Exactly how hard will their job be? Ages: Elrond: 134 Thranduil: 74 Glorfindel: 4254 Erestor: 5243 Oropher: 4192 Note: People who have read Three Elflings may see a similarity with Elrond and Thranduil's behavior here and there. I guess this can count as a prequel, but their ages won't make sense between these two fics In here, Elves mature at 2000  
  
Glorfindel dragged Elrond to the gates of Lindon, without much success. It was not until Erestor grabbed his left ear until  
  
Elrond obeyed. As they neared the gates, the three elves saw that the prince was already there. Glorfindel sighed. From now  
  
on, he would have to try to convince Elrond to obey three hours before he had to. Gil-galad gave Erestor, Glorfindel, and Elrond  
  
a look so evil, the only being in Arda that could beat it was Galadriel's. At that he said,  
  
"Erestor, Glorfindel, this is Prince Thranduil Oropherion of Greenwood." Gesturing to Thranduil, he continued, "You two will  
  
be responsible for him." Erestor and Glorfindel were sure they were in a nightmare. When Gil-galad had placed them  
  
responsible for Elrond, they had thought that their lives were over. But another one? And clearly even younger than Elrond  
  
too. Elrond sweatdropped. He was supposed to cause trouble with him around? Thranduil would surely tell Erestor of  
  
Glorfindel when he was about to do something.  
  
The next morning,  
  
"Elrond, give that back," Thranduil was close to crying. Elrond had taken his knife. That was about an hour ago. Now, Elrond  
  
was about to throw it out the window.  
  
"Give me one good reason."  
  
"My Ada gave me that"  
  
"I said one GOOD reason," Elrond said, mockingly. Just then, Erestor came in saying,  
  
"Boys, your lessons started half an hour ag-. Elrond, I've never seen that knife before, where'd you get it?"  
  
"I stole it from Gil-galad," Elrond lied, hoping Erestor would believe that. He had stolen many a weapon from the High King.  
  
Erestor took the knife from him and took a close look at it.  
  
"This doesn't look like any knife of Gil-galad's I've ever seen. It looks like it's from hmm, a woodland realm." Then, it hit him.  
  
Duh, it was Thranduil's. He handed it back to him saying,  
  
"Don't ever wave shiny objects in front of Elrond" Elrond facefaulted.  
  
During lessons,  
  
"ELROND, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFETIME, PAY ATTENTION," Erestor was getting tired of this.  
  
"I have paid attention once. Twice actually." Elrond said like it was nothing. Thranduil was getting scared. He was scared that  
  
Erestor would get mad at him for not paying attention. He didn't. Instead, Erestor got mad at Thranduil because he couldn't  
  
figure out the most simple of math problems. In Oropher's kingdom, elflings didn't learn about math as more as fighting with  
  
speed, power, and accuracy.  
  
"OK Thranduil, for the last time, what is 4 plus 1?" Thranduil was the equivalent of a 5 year old human, so guess what he said?  
  
"Two" Elrond coughed. Erestor glared. Just then, Glorfindel barges in and says  
  
"Boys. Archery. Come," With that he left. Erestor sighed and let them go. Thranduil followed Glorfindel, as did Elrond, but  
  
not before putting something on Erestor's chair.  
  
At archery practice,  
  
Thranduil was shooting with the most accuracy Glorfindel had ever seen in a 74-year-old. Elrond seemed to be indifferent to his  
  
bow, he was thinking about Erestor's chair.  
  
In Erestor's room,  
  
Erestor sat down on his favorite chair. So soft. So comfortable. So...sticky. Erestor tried to get up, but his butt seemed to be  
  
glued to the chair.  
  
"Elrond..." 


	3. Like father like son

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's  
  
AU Elrond is growing up in Lindon and Thranduil, son of Oropher who was the King of Greenwood, is sent to stay there for a while. Gil-Galad tells Glorfindel and Erestor that are to take care of them. Exactly how hard will their job be? Ages: Elrond: 134 Thranduil: 74 Glorfindel: 4254 Erestor: 5243 Oropher: 4192 Note: People who have read Three Elflings may see a similarity with Elrond and Thranduil's behavior here and there. I guess this can count as a prequel, but their ages won't make sense between these two fics In here, Elves mature at 2000  
  
Thranduil was not happy. Erestor had blamed him along with Elrond for his butt getting glued to the chair. Glorfindel tried to  
  
convince him that Thranduil had nothing to do with it, and too bad it didn't work. Now he was cleaning out Erestor's bookshelf.  
  
Elrond was getting the glue off of the chair. Valar, thought Thranduil, does he ever clean this bookshelf. It turns out that Erestor  
  
never cleans it out, it's always a punishment for Elrond. That explains a lot, Thranduil. At one point, the dust was 5 inches deep.  
  
Glorfindel was lying in his bed when Erestor barged in.  
  
"Hey Glorf, do you remember when Oropher stilled lived in Lindon as a regular elf instead of a King?"  
  
"Yeah...so what?"  
  
"Guess what I found?"  
  
"Um...his boots?"  
  
"Dang, how'd you guess?"  
  
"Maybe 'cause you say that every week."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Uh...yeah"  
  
"Oh..." At that, Erestor left the room.  
  
Thranduil was still cleaning the bookshelf when he came onto an interesting- looking book. It was not about the Flight of the Noldor  
  
or the Silmarils. Rather, it looked like a diary. He opened it. There were misspellings. On one page it said,  
  
-We put honie all over Gil-galad's bid todai. Hi wasn't not happy.  
  
It was sighned Erestor, Glorfindel, and to Thranduil's surprise, Oropher. Thranduil hid the small book in his tunic pocket and  
  
proceeded to clean the bookshelf, making it look like Elrond did it.  
  
Later that evening,  
  
Thranduil sat on his bed and read the diary. It was cock-full of pranks played by Oropher. Well, his caretaker had always said,  
  
"Like father, like son." So why not give it a try? He snuck out of his room and, with some bright red and blue paint from when  
  
Erestor was trying to, I repeat "trying to", to teach art, and proceeded to Erestor's room. To his dismay, Elrond was already there,  
  
he was trying to rigg up a trap as well.  
  
"What are you doing up Thranduil?"  
  
"I found a diary and my caretaker like father like son red blue paint," Thranduil said. Elrond, pretending he understood Thranduil,  
  
was confused. Surely an elf like Thranduil wonldn't rigg up a trap? No it wasn't right. Still...  
  
"What are you planning to do with that paint?"  
  
"I already told you"  
  
"OK..."  
  
The next morning, as Erestor and Glorfindel walked out of their rooms, a bucket of rocks and blue/red paint fell on them.  
  
"WE'LL GET YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	4. Three elflings No, not Elladan, Elrohir...

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's  
  
AU Elrond is growing up in Lindon and Thranduil, son of Oropher who was the King of Greenwood, is sent to stay there for a while. Gil-Galad tells Glorfindel and Erestor that are to take care of them. Exactly how hard will their job be? Ages: Elrond: 134 Thranduil: 74 Glorfindel: 4254 Erestor: 5243 Oropher: 4192 Elros: 253 Note: People who have read Three Elflings may see a similarity with Elrond and Thranduil's behavior here and there. I guess this can count as a prequel, but their ages won't make sense between these two fics In here, Elves mature at 2000  
  
Erestor was giving them extra hard lessons that day, as punishment.  
  
"All right. Simplify...(3x^4y^7)^3(7z^5x^3y^9)/(7x^4y^7)," Elrond stared. Erestor glared. Thranduil started to answer,  
  
"27x^11y^23z^5?" Erestor fainted. He got it right. How could someone who thinks 4 plus 1 is 2 get a question like that correct?  
  
Elrond was just as confused. Probably just a lucky guess, he thought. Erestor woke up and, thinking that this punishment wasn't  
  
working, he told Thranduil to clean out the bookshelf-again.  
  
Glorfindel was still trying to get red paint off out of his hair when he noticed an elf coming towards the river. He said,  
  
"Hey Glorf, Elros is back from Lorien."  
  
"Oh Elbereth"  
  
"He's only going to stay for a week"  
  
"Oh thank Elbereth."  
  
"He wants to meet Thranduil"  
  
"Oh Elbereth..."  
  
Gil-galad finished warning Elros about bad behavior a few seconds before Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrond, and Thranduil arrived.  
  
Elrond jumped onto Elros and started to complain about him never being Lindon anymore.  
  
"How come you're always in Lorien? What's wrong with Lindon (besides Erestor, Glorfindel, and Gil-galad)? I thougth you said  
  
Galadriel was an evil witch!" Elros cringed. He had told Elrond not to tell anyone about that. Now, just about everyone in Lindon knew  
  
what he called the Lady of the Golden Wood. As calmly as he could, he put down Elrond and faced Erestor and Glorfindel. There was  
  
also another elfling there as well. When he saw the crest on his tunic, he knew that it was Thranduil Oropherion. He walked over to the  
  
Thranduil and asked,  
  
"How is Lindon, Prince Thranduil Oropherion of Greenwood the Great?"  
  
"I like it..." Thranduil said, barely audible. Erestor and Glorfindel gawked. Elros had never spoken with such courtesy and grace  
  
before, at least not to them. Elros, Elrond, and Thranduil walked off, leaving everyone else staring at Elros's courtesy.  
  
Later that evening,  
  
Erestor and Glorfindel sat in the library. It was quiet and peaceful. Too quiet and peaceful. Too quiet and peaceful for it to remain  
  
quiet and peacful for long. *CRASH Glorfindel sighing, said,  
  
"That sounded like the crashing of a rare and valuable $99999999999999999999999 (Plus tax) vase that Oropher sent to you for your  
  
birthday, while he was in Greenwood being King."  
  
"Idiot. He IS King...WHAT!? THE VASE!?" He rushed into the room Elros, Elrond, and Thranduil were in. Sure enough, there was a  
  
smashed vase at Elrond's feet.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED HERE???????????" Thranduil stammered,  
  
"It was Elrond. All Elrond." Actually, it WAS Elrond. Elros nodded. Elrond wined. Erestor wasn't going to take any chances. He  
  
grabbed Elros's ear in one hand, and Elrond and Thranduil's in another, and dragged them off to Valar(God)-knows-where.  
  
Note: I know Elros didn't live in Lindon in the 2nd Age. He was either King of dead (depending on what time of the 2nd Age). 


	5. Sauron the Dark Baker

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's  
  
AU Elrond is growing up in Lindon and Thranduil, son of Oropher who was the King of Greenwood, is sent to stay there for a while. Gil-Galad tells Glorfindel and Erestor that are to take care of them. Exactly how hard will their job be? Ages: Elrond: 134 Thranduil: 74 Glorfindel: 4254 Erestor: 5243 Oropher: 4192 Elros: 253 Note: People who have read Three Elflings may see a similarity with Elrond and Thranduil's behavior here and there. I guess this can count as a prequel, but their ages won't make sense between these two fics In here, Elves mature at 2000  
  
"But Elros, we only started to make Erestor and Glorf mad," Elrond wailed. Elros was going to depart to Lorien-again.  
  
Thranduil wished that Elros would stay too. More than that, he wanted to see Oropher again. It had been six weeks since  
  
he first arrived in Greenwood. Elros ended up staying for five weeks, much to the dismay of Erestor and "Glorf". They had  
  
played countless pranks and jokes on countless elves. Actually, the "countless elves" were only Erestor, Glorfindel, and  
  
Gil-galad. Today would be the last time he saw Elros, until he returned to Lindon, if he ever would. And then, even if Elros  
  
did come back to Lindon, wouldn't he be in Greenwood with his father? Thranduil couldn't decide what he would rather do,  
  
play jokes with Elros and Elrond, or play hunting with Oropher. But right now, he didn't have a choice. Elros was going,  
  
and there was no word of Oropher's coming to Lindon. Not that he didn't like Elrond, it just seemed that Elros's ideas were  
  
a lot more original. He didn't even notice Elros riding off with a band of elves until he was fan in the distance.  
  
Later,  
  
"I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!!!" Erestor's boot was glued to the ground. It was the fourth time since  
  
Elros's departure. Glorfindel was safely in the distance, making two wooden swords. Tomorrow, the boys would start  
  
swordfighting. Elrond and Thranduil both were master archers, at least for their age. While Elrond went for speed when  
  
foghting while , Thranduil went for power, and that was hard when your weapon of choice was a bow. Archers are  
  
normally flee-footed and graceful. Thranduil had been tripping over everything since Day 1, causing everyone around him to  
  
sweatdrop. Back to the subject,  
  
Erestor took off his boot and chased Elrond around the Gil-galad's palace. Elrond leaped over a table and ran down the  
  
stairs. Erestor gave up. He would just have to think of another punishment. Just then, Thranduil walked by, eating cake.  
  
Erestor figured he stole it from the kitchen so he grabbed him.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Glorfindel."  
  
"Glorfindel can't cook"  
  
"I said I got it from Glorfindel, not Glorfindel made it. That would be stupid"  
  
"Then who made it?"  
  
"Sauron" Erestor sweatdropped. 


	6. A scimitar and a long sword

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's  
  
AU Elrond is growing up in Lindon and Thranduil, son of Oropher who was the King of Greenwood, is sent to stay there for a while. Gil-Galad tells Glorfindel and Erestor that are to take care of them. Exactly how hard will their job be? Ages: Elrond: 134 Thranduil: 74 Glorfindel: 4254 Erestor: 5243 Oropher: 4192 Elros: 253 Note: People who have read Three Elflings may see a similarity with Elrond and Thranduil's behavior here and there. I guess this can count as a prequel, but their ages won't make sense between these two fics In here, Elves mature at 2000  
  
Erestor stormed off to find Glorfindel. Knowing Thranduil, which he on had for a few weeks, Sauron did not really bake the cake.  
  
But still... Glorfindel was still making the wooden swords when Erestor noisily, for an elf, came in.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"The cake"  
  
"What cake?"  
  
"The cake that you gave to Thranduil"  
  
"What cake that I gave to Thranduil?"  
  
"The cake that you gave to Thranduil that was baked by Sauron"  
  
"What cake that I gave to Thranduil that was baked by Sauron?"  
  
"The cake that you gave to Thranduil that was baked by Sauron that he was just eating."  
  
"What cake that I gave to Thranduil that was baked by Sauron that he was just eating?"  
  
"The cake that you gave to Thranduil that was baked by Sauron that he was just eating a minute ago."  
  
"What cake that I gave to Thranduil that was baked by Sauron that he was just eating a minute ago?"  
  
"The cake that you gave to Thranduil that was baked by Sauron that he was just eating a minute ago that was big."  
  
"What cake that I gave to Thranduil that was baked by Sauron that he was just eating a minute ago that was big?"  
  
"*Sigh I give up" With that, Erestor walked out, leaving Glorfindel alone in the armory.  
  
The next morning,  
  
"OK boys, I made two swords." Glorfindel said to Elrond and Thranduil. "One for each of you. Problem is, I don't know which  
  
one you guys would prefer. One is a broad scimitar and the other is a long, straight sword. I want both of you to try fighting with  
  
both of these swords. Which ever one you prefer is the one you will use. If you both like the same one, then I'll make another.  
  
Any question?"  
  
"Yeah. What's a sword?" Thranduil asked. Glorfindel and Elrond gawked. They knew that Greenwood soldiers were mostly  
  
archers, but they should at least KNOW what a sword was.  
  
"A sword is a long metal stick that you kill people with. But we don't want any bloodshed, so we're going to use wooden ones."  
  
That was the best explanation that Glorfindel could come up with. He was glad Erestor wasn't there. He would have made him  
  
look it up in Galadriel's Incomplete Elvish Dictionary: Co-written by Celeborn and Cirdan.( Who are slackers). It was three pages  
  
long, and Glorfindel really didn't thing the word "sword" would be there.  
  
When they started practicing, Elrond was good with the scimitar and the long sword. Thranduil, however, was struggling just to  
  
keep the sword in his hand. After an hour of, Step 1, Pick up the sword, Step 2, Drop the sword, and Step 3, Elrond screaming  
  
because the sword landed on his foot, Glorfindel decided it was time to quit.  
  
Later that evening,  
  
Elrond and Thranduil snuck out of bed again. They had a really good trap planned this time. As they got to Erestor's door, they put  
  
a piece of string in front of the door and a wooden sword with Glorfindel's named carved on it on the hinge.  
  
The next morning  
  
Erestor walked out of his room, only to find a wooden sword come flying at him. His girlish scream could be heard all over Lindon. 


	7. Problems

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's  
  
AU Elrond is growing up in Lindon and Thranduil, son of Oropher who was the King of Greenwood, is sent to stay there for a while. Gil-Galad tells Glorfindel and Erestor that are to take care of them. Exactly how hard will their job be? Ages: Elrond: 134 Thranduil: 74 Glorfindel: 4254 Erestor: 5243 Oropher: 4192 Elros: 253 Note: People who have read Three Elflings may see a similarity with Elrond and Thranduil's behavior here and there. I guess this can count as a prequel, but their ages won't make sense between these two fics In here, Elves mature at 2000  
  
Glrofindel hid behind a tree as Erestor walked by. Erestor was mad because he thought Glorfindel  
  
was the one who set up the trap. Glorfindel tried to convince him that it wasn't him, but did it work? No.  
  
~ Flashback of ten minutes ago ~  
  
"Hey Erestor! Why is your face all red?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"BECAUSE I AM MAD!!!"  
  
"Oh. What happened?"  
  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB!!!"  
  
"I'm sensing some hostility here..."  
  
"NAW!!! YA THINK?"  
  
"Well..um..yeah"  
  
Erestor's face turned even redder (or at least it would of if it could of) and started chasing Glorfindel. Glorfondel, who now knew why Erestor probably was so  
  
mad, was not (normally) stupid. He took off and sprang through the Lindon. Erestor was mad, which slowed him down, allowing Glorfindel to hide.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Glorfindel tried to control his breathing as Erestor passed. His face is still as red as ten minutes ago, thought Glorfindel, the trap that Elrond and Thranduil  
  
set up must have been good. He could hear Erestor's girlish scream from the other end of the hall. But then again, everyone in Lindon and maybe even Greenwood  
  
heard it.  
  
~In Greenwood~  
  
Oropher was still in bed when he heard a girlish scream. Alarmed, he jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword. But then, that scream sounded kinda  
  
familiar...  
  
~ Back to Lindon~  
  
Elrond was annoyed. Thranduil was trying to stay on Elrond's good side, which was getting harder. He had ripped Elrond's homework in half, which was  
  
kinda weird since Elornd actullay did him homework this time. Erestor had assigned to them a five-page essay about Feanor and the Silmarils. Thranduil finished  
  
his in two hours, when Elrond had taken five. However, Thranduil's paper was full of misspellings and wrong grammer. Elrond was annoyed (which I have  
  
already stated ). Thranduil, not wanting to stay near Elrond, took off into the forest. Elrond, angry, followed.  
I know this was short. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ase review. Suggestions appreciated. 


	8. I HAVE THE POWER!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's  
  
AU Elrond is growing upin Lindon and Thranduil, son of Oropher who was the King of Greenwood, is sent to stay there for a while. Gil-Galad tells Glorfindel and Erestor that are to take care of them. Exactly how hard will their job be?Ages: Elrond: 134 Thranduil: 74 Glorfindel: 4254 Erestor: 5243 Oropher: 4192 Elros:253 Note: People who have read Three Elflings may see a similarity with Elrond and Thranduil's behavior here and there. I guess this can count as a prequel, but their ages won't make sense between these two fics In here, Elves mature at 2000  
  
Glorfindel let out a sigh. Erestor had passed. He got up and started to walk back to Gil-Galad's palace. As  
  
he walked through the forest, he swore he could have heard someone following him. Oh crap, he thought,  
  
it's Erestor. Stay calm, after all, what could he do? I have the power. Yes...I HAVE THE POWER!!!  
  
"Glorfindel, are you aware that you're talking to yourself?" Gil-Galad asked  
  
"Not really...I thought that I was just thinking those things"  
  
"And what do you mean you have the power?"  
  
"Oh...nothing"  
  
"Have you seen Erestor?"  
  
"No...why would I see Erestor? That's none of my business. That's his own"  
  
"Ok...Anyways, make sure that you teach Thranduil to swordfight better before Oropher shoes up"  
  
"Right...I will  
  
"Good" Gil-Galad walked back to his palace and Glorfindel let out a sigh. He let that sigh out too early.  
  
Erestor stepped into the clearing as soon as Gil-Galad could no longer be seen.  
  
"I mush say, it was a very well-built trap."  
  
"What trap?"  
  
"Don't play stupid"  
  
"You said I was always stupid"  
  
"I said you were always stupid, but only sometimes retarded"  
  
"That's not nice..."  
  
"Do you think it is nice to rigg a sword in front of someone's door, so when they come out, it comes flying  
  
at them."  
  
"Whoever did that must be real smart"  
  
"It was you!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You can't prove anything"  
  
"Ha! So it WAS you. At first, I thought it was Elrond and Thranduil. But it's YOU!"  
  
"It was Elrond and Thranduil"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I heard them last night!"  
  
"You did eh?"  
  
"Yes...coughnocough"  
  
"And where do you think they are?"  
  
"Somewhere on the other side of the kingdom"  
  
"Are you saying that just so I will go to the other side of the kingdom, leaving you to escape?"  
  
"No...coughyescough"  
  
Please review! Yes, Elrond and Thranduil will wreak havoc in the next chap 


	9. Thranduil's hair

Elrond is growing up in Lindon and Thranduil, son of Oropher who was the King of Greenwood, is sent to stay there for a while. Gil-Galad tells Glorfindel and Erestor that are to take care of them. Exactly how hard will their job be?Ages: Elrond: 134 Thranduil: 74 Glorfindel: 4254 Erestor: 5243 Oropher: 4192 Elros:253 Note: People who have read Three Elflings may see a similarity with Elrond and Thranduil's behavior here and there. I guess this can count as a prequel, but their ages won't make sense between these two fics In here, Elves mature at 2000  
  
Elrond was frustrated. He had tried everything. There was pulling, dirt, and more  
  
pulling. No matter how hard he tried, he failed. Elrond wondered if anyone has ever  
  
accomplished the task. If anyone has, they must be smart. He let out another groan:  
  
Thranduil's hair was impossible to mess up.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Thranduil laid beside the river on a rock. He lazily looked up into the cloudless sky.  
  
There were birds singing and the river was running (no duh). He giggled at the thought  
  
of Elrond trying to mess up his hair. No one had ever succeeded, except Oropher. But  
  
hey, it's Oropher. He can screw everyone's hair up and get away with it. Why? Because  
  
he's a king. Suddenly, he heard Elrond say something to him.  
  
"Hey Thranduil! What do you think that is?"  
  
"What is what?" Thranduil looked to where Elrond was pointing.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Thranduil moved closer and leaned forward, only to have Elrond push him in the river.  
  
He gasped for breath, seeing as he couldn't swim. Elrond smiled, having finally messed  
  
up Thranduil's hair, but that smiled quickly disappeared. Thranduil should have surfaced  
  
by now, but he couldn't see him. Panicking, Elrond went to find Gil-galad. 


End file.
